


Like a Fairytale

by Phan_of_Shipping



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Lance (Voltron) as Cinderella, M/M, Modern Cinderella, Paladins, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-04-20 04:24:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14252979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phan_of_Shipping/pseuds/Phan_of_Shipping
Summary: Lance didn't know how it happened, or when it began, but he'd become his evil stepmother's and stepbrother's servant. He missed his parents and he missed his freedom.When searching the forest for flowers he bumps into a mysterious stranger and from that moment on, everything seemed to change...





	1. Once upon a time

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first Voltron fic! I was inspired by the drawings of _kiilea to create this so thank you to her for allowing me to use some of the dialogue! Cue me and my friend discussing the plot at midnight - getting way too excited and here we are: an introductory chapter :)  
> Enjoy!  
> (I will be adding some more tags)

Lance hadn't always liked being outside in nature but ever since his parents death, he somehow felt connected to them - like everything he saw was made up of the same things he was, and they were. It was also one of his only chances to get away from his evil stepmother and his horrifying step brothers.  
A young starling fluttered past him, chirping merrily, and he pushed back his complaints and continued on his search for the perfect flower to finish off his bouquet.

The sun gently filtered through the trees, basking the forest in a soft glow which warmed Lance's heart. He was terribly lonely now and he always wished to the stars for his mother and father to somehow return. When the morning was exceptionally bright, he could see the sea which transported him back to Cuba with the ships that bobbed on top of the water reminders of his father. Sometimes his eyes would lift to the castle in the distance and wonder what a life like that could be like.  
Lance was so lost in his daze that he didn't see the stranger right in front of him who he collided with. They both fell to the floor and Lance dropped his entire bouquet of flowers. He shielded the petals like they were all individual drops of gold.  
A pale hand extended under his view which Lance took, looking down in embarrassment. The hand helped him to his feet and was it only then that he looked up to see the face of the stranger.

He was beautiful.

His eyes were dark and thunderous yet when his brow furrowed in concern, they softened and lit up. His hair was perfectly wild, pitch black and fell effortlessly around his face - tied loosely behind him with a maroon ribbon. He was tall and lean and dressed so elegantly - his outfit much richer than Lance's own simple, worn, blue clothing. Lance felt like he was in a state of shock.

"You shouldn't be this deep in the forest alone." Stated the mystery man, voice seeming to waver on concern. Lance looked around him and realised that he _had_ journeyed much further than he thought - all in search for that perfection. A quest that had led him to this seemingly other form of perfection.

"I'm not alone; I'm here with you," Smiled Lance, (he imagined the sun glinting against his snow white teeth and chuckled), "Mister... what do I call you?"  
The man seemed slightly shocked by Lance's question: as if he hadn't heard those words in a long time, "You don't know who I am?" He eventually replied.  
Lance gave a sheepish look, and shook his head slightly. 

"They call me Keith." The stranger - Keith - answered.  
"Well, nice-" Lance cut himself off when he saw the perfect flower. He unceremoniously bent down and gently plucked the pink flower, closely resembling a lily. Keith made an intrigued sound but remained quiet. Lance looked down at the flower and studied its perfection. It deserved a worthy owner.  
"Here, have it." Insisted Lance, offering the flower, "As a thanks for saving me from getting lost."

Keith seemed unsure at first, like he was expecting Lance to ask for something in return, but eventually he held out his hands and took the flower - hand brushing over Lance's. Keith's face broke into a smile which Lance was transfixed by.  
"It's... beautiful." Keith decided and swore he heard "just like you" muttered under the flower man's breath (Shiro later said that was Keith's ego making things up.) 

"Until next time." Said Keith, looking down at his blinking watch, bowing, turning his head back to Lance one last time before blending with the trees, disappearing like a fairytale.

Lance was happy. The happiest he had been in a _long_ time. He already wanted to meet Keith again, find out more... he didn't even know Lance's name!  
Yet the voice of Honerva penetrated his thoughts, reminding him how he would never be good enough for any one.  
Back to the fairytale it goes then.

Lance took one last look at the sheltered glade before he turned around, returning to the life he hated.


	2. You'll always have hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance returns to his evil stepmother and step brother's whilst Keith reflects on what happened

Despite promising himself to not obsess over the meeting which had just happened, Lance couldn't help it. It made him happy and when his happiness would no doubt get sucked away when he returned to the house, he'll still have hope which is much harder destroy - no matter what chore or taunt is thrown his way.  
He cradled the flowers in his arms and hummed as he walked, picking up the path again. He was probably late but he didn't want this feeling to be interrupted for as long as possible. The sun reminded him of Cuba, the flowers reminded him of his mum, the birds reminded him of freedom.

And the house in the distance reminded him of why he was miserable.

He'd thought about running away before but where would he go? He had no family, no money and as kind as his only friend Hunk was, his house was too packed to fit another person.  
Already from this distance he could see the looming figures of his stepbrothers Lotor and Zarkon by the windows. They were much taller than him, and bigger, and stronger but 'nowhere as good at cleaning' Lance joked bitterly to himself. The grass changed to stones and Lance took a deep breath before opening the door and stepping inside. 

"Where on _earth_ do you think you've been?" Demanded Honerva  
"I got lost." Answered Lance, "I'm sorry" he added for good measure.  
"You stupid boy!" Snapped Honerva and slapped him over the head. Lance's head ducked down and he focused on the boots on his feet.  
He heard a laugh coming from the stairs which made his blood boil. He took another deep breath and suppressed the fire; last time he tried anything it didn't end well. 

"I brought the flowers you asked for." Lance offered, holding the bouquet out that he'd spent most of the morning perfecting.  
Zarkon ruthlessly grabbed the flowers from his hands and crushed all the petals beneath his hands.  
"No!" Lance cried out, watching the petals float to the floor. He scrambled to the floor and let the silken petals slip through his fingers, only relieved that the majestic pink flower hadn't been consigned to the same fate. 

"That will teach you for being late." Smiled Zarkon, Lotor sending Lance a smug look. 

"Clean this mess up." Spat Honerva before whisking her "boys" over to the door, "We're going out, you're in charge of the shop."  
"But how can I do all my chores _and_ look after the shop?" Begged Lance.  
"You'll find a way." Said Honerva, slamming the door and disturbing the petals. 

Lance sank back down again, staring at the colourful debris beside him, determined to not let his tears fall. The beautiful flowers had been destroyed because of him - no - it was because of Zarkon.  
He still had hope. He'll always have hope.  
A quiet squeaking made his head lift and a small smile broke to his lips as Platt, the cheeky yellow leader of the mice he had befriended, sniffed at his hand. Chuchule gave a reassuring squeak whilst Chulatt and Plachu messed around making Lance laugh. They provided a lot of comfort for mice.  
"I'm alright." He finally said, both to himself and the mice.  
"Suppose I should get started." He sighed, groaning as he got off from his knees to the cupboard where he kept all of his maintenance 'equipment' - it was mainly brooms and mops, Honerva insisted he lived in the stone age whilst all the others had their fancy gadgets. At least he had the house to himself, no interruptions, no insults, just him and his thoughts.

__

Keith begrudgingly left the young man behind and made his way to the clearing where he'd left his horse. He inspected the flower in his hand. Three large pink petals were gently folded at the end like a crown, Keith hugged it to his chest. He felt surprised at his own actions; he's never usually this sentimental. Strangely, Keith thought, in the morning he felt the need to go to the forest, like something was drawing him there and he couldn't stay away. He patted the red lion charm which he always wore around his neck, it somehow managed to calm him down and helped him stay rooted.  
He could have taken one of the crafts and returned to the castle in only a couple of dobashes but by going by horse, you could leave nature undisturbed. He soothingly patted his mare before mounting and encouraged her to walk on.  
He never asked the man's name - he was even more of a mystery.

Keith expected everyone to know who he was, everyone was always asking him for favours, he always gave but never got back. That young man seemed liked a giver. Yet, by the looks of it, he seemed to get nothing back either. He wore a very simple white and blue top that Keith noticed was worn at the elbows, his trousers fitted loosely and a battered pair of brown boots finished his 'outfit.' Keith felt ridiculous wearing his buttoned up tunic and long, perfectly polished boots but the other man didn't seem to care.  
His watch blinked again and pulled him out of the thoughts. Passing the reins into his left hand he pressed the watch.  
"Keith, everyone's getting worried, get back as soon as possible."  
"I will, Shiro, i'm on my way back now." He sighed, he hardly ever got any time to himself.  
"Good, we can do some training later." Added Shiro which did cheer him up. Keith gave a hum in reply and ended the transmission.

He gathered the reins back in his hands, "Come on then." Keith whispered aloud before urging the mare into a canter, back to the castle it was with the hope that he would meet the mysterious flower man again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that chapter! Thanks to everyone who left kudos and comments on the last chapter, it means a lot! My friend and I have some great plans for this story :)


	3. Connection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet some of the other characters and how Keith and Lance may be connected...

Keith couldn't have made it back to the castle soon enough according to everyone around him. He trotted through the main gate, eventually halting at the citadel square. His servant, Pidge, came forwards and took the reins whilst he dismounted - Keith nodding in appreciation.  
"Pidge, could you take this and put it in a vase in my room, please." Keith requested.  
Pidge gave an intrigued look but didn't ask any questions, simply smiled. He'd known Pidge for a long time and knew she hadn't had an easy life; her father was a strategist in the ongoing fight against the Galra and her brother was his apprentice. They went missing during a mission, leaving Pidge and her mother alone but a job opening at the palace provided the stability Pidge and her mother needed. Keith found out around four deca-phoebs ago that Pidge was in fact a girl and was using her position in the palace as a means to attempt to track down her father and brother. Keith was confused and hurt that Pidge didn’t trust him with that information but eventually he understood why she did it and promised to keep her secret safe and aid her search in any way possible.

Keith watched in what he supposed was jealousy when Pidge lead his mare away and fell into a deep and casual conversation with Hunk. He was a local baker and chief but the palace kitchens often consulted him or bought some of his produce. Keith remembered the day when Hunk came to the palace, only recently arriving from Cuba, with some of his food for the council members to try. The palace couldn’t deny him when his food tasted the best on the island - cooking was a dying art form and always bested the taste of the fabricated food. Pidge and Hunk laughed loudly, Hunk flapping his hands around expressively, and Keith felt the jealousy twinge again; they had the freedom to talk about what they wanted to and be in each other's company without it being assessed and dissected. 

"Your father is not pleased that you missed breakfast with him." Informed Shiro with a disapproving look.  
"I understand... there was just somewhere I _had_ to be this morning." Answered Keith, somewhat absentmindedly.  
"Meet me in the training room in a varga, your father is coming to inspect." Warned Shiro, with a slight smirk.  
Keith rolled his eyes slightly but he couldn’t hide his affection toward Shiro, he was like a brother to him.

Keith headed to his quarters, unbuttoning his tunic as he went, to the only place he could get a few ticks to himself.

Keith could feel all the weight leave his shoulders as he entered his quarters and shut the door. He went over to the large window carved into the stone and opened the shutters. Although the palace seemed like a traditional early-earth creation, it was full to the brim of high tech defences, wards and artillery in case the Galra chose Earth as their next target. Keith rested his elbows on the window sill and let the warm breeze tickle his cheeks, shutting his eyes, feeling the sun warm his face. He took a deep breath through his nose and out through his mouth and opened his eyes, surveying the kingdom. From his quarters he could make out the bustling market, the forest and the sea a little in the distance. It was one of his favourite places - him and Shiro spend much time there when they were children, even with the watch of servants it was somewhere he felt free.

Keith’s father was the General of the Earth division meaning he spent much of Keith’s childhood (and now) off-planet so Keith was mainly raised by the servants. Shiro’s father was a specialist and spent much time alongside Keith’s father. Unfortunately, a raid on a Galran base ended badly and Shiro’s father was killed by one of the druids, leaving Shiro an orphan. Shiro was gifted a permanent residence at the palace for his father's brave sacrifice and Keith and Shiro soon became inseparable - brothers - and Shiro trained as a palace knight and Keith’s advisor.

Keith took off the red lion charm that he always wore around his neck and ran his finger it. Shiro had one too, a black one, and so did Pidge but her’s was green. Each of theirs was slightly different in shape and build. They always assumed it was to do with their families roles within the army. They all felt connected with their lions like they all felt connected with each other… like how he felt connected with the stranger he had met this morning. Keith looked across the kingdom again and spied on the secluded houses near the other end of island from him and wondered what kind of tranquility those people lived in: what kind of life they lived.  
Keith looked down at his watch and supposed that he should make his way to the training deck; he didn’t want to disappoint father.

__

 

Lance’s day had felt like a juggling act; he had a seemingly endless list of chores to do, taking Kaltenecker the cow in and out of the field, in between managing the shop and taking textiles deliveries from the merchant Coran. Coran used to work with his father who was also a merchant before he grew sick and died. Coran always cheered him up with his eccentricities and tales of the journeys he's been on. Lance let the droid manage the shop most of the time but Lance didn’t completely trust the machine so always came to check in every couple of vargas or so.

Honerva, Zarkon and Lotor returned at early evening, bragging all about the new clothes they had just bought whilst Lance looked down at his clothes that had been regularly re stitched with the help of the mice. He served them dinner, received the obligatory insults and slaps when he did something slightly wrong, washed all the plates before finding some time where he could eat his own dinner. Once he had made sure everyone was finally asleep, Lance went to his room, the only time and place he could get some ticks to himself. Quietly, he moved his bed (which didn’t weigh much anyway) and lifted a couple of floorboards where he hid a chest that contained some of his mother and father’s old possessions. His father’s old informal and formal jackets were folded carefully at the bottom of the chest and Lance reached inside for his mother’s book.  
It was a leatherbound book on flowers which he remembered his mother adored. Lance opened it, absorbing every image, and gently turned the page, looking for a particular flower. As Lance was filing past the pages he saw a brilliant flash of pink and turned back, knowing that was the one he was looking for.

_Name: Unknown_

Lance frowned slightly; he’d never found a page in this book with an unidentified flower. He carried on reading.

_Origin: Altea_  
_Coverage: Quite a rare flower in the solar system. Most likely to be found on planet Earth when Alteans gifted them when trade began, briefly, between the two civilisations._

Now that _was_ interesting. He’d given Keith an alien flower… he did like to stand out.

_Symbolism: This flower often was associated with new beginnings since it was brought over to planet Earth during a period of economic success and also reflects royalty and elegance due to its preference by the royal family and it’s impressive petals._

Lance smiled smugly to himself, he never did things in halves his father always said. He found his eyes watering slightly at the thought of his father. He closed the book, nestling it back with the jackets and picked up the blue lion charm that his father gave him. He’d never seen any other like it but he assumed it must have been a Cuban custom since his friend Hunk had one, although his was yellow, and he was also from Cuba. He always felt connected to it and as silly as it sounded - he felt like it _understood_ him. His mind cleared when he held the lion, it grounded him.  
Sniffling slightly, he clutched the lion tightly before placing it back inside the chest and closed the lid quietly. He maneuvered it back and placed the floorboards over it and shuffled his bed back before laying back on it, staring up at the wooden ceiling. Today had been _quite_ the day.  
"Goodnight Mum, goodnight Dad."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! It was slightly longer and I hope you like the backstory between all the characters! Thanks for all the kudos and comments :)


	4. The morning market

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a normal morning for Lance at home and Keith in the palace...

The first rays of the dawn sifted through Lance's window, acting as his alarm clock. He opened his eyes slowly, before sitting up in his bed and stretching his arms up high. Bones feeling like they were literally creaking, Lance got up, pulled his scraggly duvet over and attempted to plump his pillow. He put his usual trousers on but wore his white shirt that had four little strings at the chest and his suspenders since it was the day he went to the market and Honerva told him to wear those clothes so he was "more presentable" than when he wore his "usual rags." He tied a white bandana around his head and went downstairs and started on breakfast. 

It didn't take long as he had the fabricator to help but Hunk insisted he had some cooking lessons so Lance knew how to cook a few dishes - _“basics”_ as Hunk had reminded him. He placed the three meals in the food warmer and ate his once he had fed the animals, giving Platt, Chuchule, Chulatt and Plachu a chunk of cheese each as they cheered him up yesterday.

Then he returned upstairs and opened Honerva's door, trying to hang her freshly washed clothes in the wardrobe.  
"Do you have to make such a racket, boy." Whispered Honerva with venom from the darkness of her bed.  
"Sorry." Apologised Lance, now almost instinctively bowing his head.  
"Make sure you get everything done on the list." Instructed Honerva, reaching over to her bedside table and pulling out a tablet. After a few taps and alterations, Lance's watch bleeped, the list appearing in front of him in a blue and white projection, a mix of chores and items to buy at market. It was the only gadget Honerva allowed him to have - but that was mainly so he was more efficient in his chores.

"Thank you." Lance said, hating the fact that he was _thanking_ the woman that had practically enslaved him.

"Open the curtains, then you may leave." Told Honerva. Lance whispered a barely audible - and sassy - 'certainly' - and opened with rather too much vigor allowing the bright white light to enter the dark room. They were small acts of revenge but they helped Lance remain sane.   
Honerva growled angrily and found something to throw at Lance's head which he ducked under before diving to the door and shutting the door.  
It was worth it but Zarkon was next.

He opened the door, more cautiously, and made his way through Zarkon's room. Before he could balance himself, he tripped on a box that had been placed in the middle of his floor and landed hard on the floor, banging his head on the way down.   
Lance heard a low, gravelly laugh from the bed, "I put them there _just_ for you; I knew you'd trip over them." Smiled Zarkon smugly.   
'Do not rise to the challenge.' Lance repeated to himself. Grabbing the corner of the bedframe, Lance pulled himself to his feet, moving his hand to his forehead where he found a growing bump - luckily no blood.  
"I'm glad you found some amusement this early in the morning." Replied Lance curtly before tugging the curtains open and flooding the room with light which Zarkon shielded his eyes from.   
"Eurgh!" Roared Zarkon angrily. 

He may have poked the beast.

"Anyway... I need to go the market, things to do, places to be so I'll see you later." Rambled Lance as he backed his way out of the room in sight of his angered step brother. He just reached the door when he heard Zarkon say, "Wait."  
Lance gulped, crossing his fingers behind his back. Suddenly, several shirts and trousers were thrown into his hands which he struggled to contain.   
"Wash these. I need them for tomorrow." Commanded Zarkon.  
"Certainly." Replied Lance, looking at Zarkon, his eyes just making it over the laundry pile in his hands.  
Zarkon got out of bed, standing to his full height (which was terrifying) and raised his eyebrows.   
"Sir." Added Lance through gritted teeth. Zarkon let out a hearty laugh and put his hand on Lance's shoulder rather forcefully. He gripped it with an alien strength which made Lance wince and try to struggle out of his grip. Almost like he was satisfied, Zarkon let go and waved Lance away. He couldn't get out of that room quick enough. He leant against the wall and took a shuddery breath. 

Keep it together. 

He rearranged the clothes in his arms before opening Lotor's door. Lotor was more psychological than Zarkon who just enjoyed scaring Lance. Lotor was more measured and precise.  
"Morning Lotor." He said as he opened the curtains. He received a grumble in response and a few shirts thrown onto his pile, one landing on his head which he pulled down in a huff. Sighing in relief, Lance left the room with silence from Lotor, "Good morning Lance, how are you? Thank you for making us breakfast, feeding the animals, waking us up, doing our laundry and _everything_ else." Lance grumbled to himself. At least he was going to the market and he could see Hunk.   
He grabbed the money needed from the drawer, slung a rucksack over his back and headed out. The sun had barely risen so he didn't see many people on the way. He chose the route that went straight past the beach and watched soothingly as the waves washed in and out. 

It sometimes felt like the only constant in his life. 

Despite the early hour, all the market stalls were set up with their goods balanced enticingly on the front. He waved his hand over his watch and the blue projection flickered in the air. Lance went round each stall picking up the couple of items he needed and packed them carefully in his bag. 

“Hola, Hunk.” Lance smiled - a genuine smile.  
“Oh hey, Lance. How’s life treating you?” Asked Hunk, his eyes moving to the small bruise that had blossomed on Lance’s forehead.   
Lance looked confused briefly before he realised what Hunk was talking about. He moved his hand to his forehead, “Oh, that. It’s nothing.” Assured Lance with his customary smile he usually wore to _convince_ people he was fine.   
“Do you have any of those pastries I usually buy? It’s the last item on my list.” Asked Lance, changing the subject, as he scanned Hunk’s stall front.   
“I’ve been so busy with the castle with the Prince’s father being back that I haven’t had time to bake my _lovely_ pastries.” Rambled Hunk, before getting sidetracked and going on about his pastries and the perfect blend of ingredients. He stopped, however, when he saw Lance’s disappointed face.  
“But i’ll bake you some and bring them over for my favourite customer and best friend.” Insisted Hunk, feeling his spirits lift when Lance smiled again.  
“Thank you, Hunk! That means a lot.” Thanked Lance before waving Hunk goodbye and heading to the classical book stand as he still had a little more time until he was expected back.   
_

Keith always enjoyed heading to the market when it was early; there were less people around to recognise him and it was more peaceful. The market vendors knew that his routine so hardly bothered him although his father insisted (when he wasn’t in Space) that he took Shiro and Pidge with him whenever he left the inner castle walls but he didn’t mind; they often kept a distance to browse the items they were interested in.

There were plenty of different wares on sale from jewelry, tech and of course Hunk’s food. Keith always loved looking at the book stall, most pieces of text were digitised but there was still quite a large market for the old classics. Unusually, there was someone looking at the books which there never usually was. He seemed somewhat recognisable but Keith couldn’t place it. Keith stared intensely from the edge of a stall, trying to determine where he had seen this boy before.  
“Are you going to go over to him or keep staring at him?” Said Pidge from behind him.  
Keith coughed, straightened his jacked and tried to act like Pidge hadn’t just seen him gawking at a possible stranger, “I did see you, Keith.” She laughed.

Keith groaned with embarrassment but smiled slightly, Pidge _was_ right; he couldn’t just stand here forever.

“I’m going to go over.” Confirmed Keith.

Pidge patted his pack reassuringly, “You know where to find us but don’t be too long, you know what your father’s like.”  
He nodded and watched Pidge head over to Hunk’s stall which gave him a certain amount of confidence.  
Giving one last look over to Pidge - and Shiro - Keith made his way over to the stall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been a while! I had been debating whether to make this chapter into 2 parts or one long one and have clearly decided to make it 2 parts and in that time debating whether to do this, I probably could have uploaded this and written the second chapter! Apologies for that... also VOLTRON SEASON 6 TRAILER was pretty intense - both pretty and intense.  
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, thanks for comments and kudos, always makes me happy :)  
> Hopefully the next update won't be so long!


	5. A Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith finds the courage to talk to the person who may or may not have been the guy he met in the forest...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Keith found a wave of nervousness washing over him as he walked towards the stall. Keith tried to calm his nerves, after all, it might be a stranger and then he would be worrying over no one.  
But it might _not_ be a stranger; they didn’t feel like a stranger.   
All this worrying had got Keith only a tick away from the stall and in that moment of realisation, Keith was there. 

He came to the stand and quietly reached for a random book, not even daring to look at the boy standing next to him who was gently turning the pages of a book. When Keith was convinced that the boy was staring at the pages, he took a quick glance to his right and soon realised that this was no stranger... it was the one he met in the forest.  
He didn’t dare look at him again so instead, picked up a battered paperback and tried to look engrossed. As he was scanning the introduction of _“Great Expectations”_ he sneaked a little glance right as he was convinced the boy would not see him.

Take a deep breath, Keith. You can do this, you don’t need to go over to Shiro for a pep talk. Start a conversation. 

“I never asked you your name.” Announced Keith bravely. 

The boy looked over, startled, or perhaps shocked that someone had spoken to him. A flash of recognition spread across his face before he answered Keith’s question.

“Um, Lance.” He responded, “My name is Lance.”

“Very nice to see you again, Lance.” Smiled Keith encouragingly. Keith was not blessed with many natural social skills but for once, he took the lead in this conversation.

“What brings you to the market so early in the morning?” Asked Keith, attempting to break the silence that had formed.

“Just a few errands really. I like to walk past the sea when the morning sun is just glancing its surface. It’s so hypnotic and calming… sometimes I wish I could dive in and forget all of my troubles.” Replied Lance, a small smile ghosting his lips. It was then replaced with a embarrassed look, “Sorry for rambling like that, I must sound like a real sap.”

“Don’t worry, you made it sound rather beautiful.” Assured Keith with a building confidence. 

“Thank you.” Lance smiled, almost unsure on how to take the compliment. His eyes flitted back to the book he was holding in his hands. 

“What are you reading?” Asked Keith, nervous excitement bubbling in his chest.

Lance leant over, close to Keith, and showed him the cover.  
“It’s about a group of five heroes that form a team called Voltron who defend the Universe from the forces that wish to attack and conquer it.” Explained Lance with excitement.   
Keith was interested but also intrigued by the gold enameled lions that bordered the cover of the book. One looked exactly like his red lion, and at the top there was one that looked like Shiro’s black lion. There - to the right - was a lion’s face that looked very similar to Pidge’s.

“Oh I’m sorry, I must be boring you.” Deflated Lance when Keith didn’t respond.

“Not in the slightest! It sounds very interesting.” Keith reassured.

“It’s no use anyway, I haven’t got any money to buy it.” Frowned Lance, “You can have it.”

“That’s very kind but I think you deserve it.” Answered Keith, face meeting with Lance as he pulled his pay-chip out of his pocket.

“Are you sure? I couldn’t possibly accept such a generous gift.” Babbled Lance. 

“Hey, you gave me the flower, so let me give you something.” Said Keith, handing his chip over to the stall owner who was smirking slightly, “I will take a photo of the cover in case I ever see it again though!” Keith added. With the photo, he would be able to show it to Shiro and Pidge so they didn’t think he was inventing things when he told them about it.

“Oh, thank you, Keith!” Grinned Lance.

“Anytime, _Lance.”_ Laughed Keith, amazed at how much this gesture had seemed to brighten Lance’s entire person.

“This-um… this really is one of the nicest things anyone has ever done for me.” Whispered Lance quietly - “Apart of Hunk of course but, well, that’s different, I-”  
Keith took Lance’s hand - in a move he never thought himself brave enough to do - and held it gently, “It’s my pleasure.”

Lance tucked his fingers around Keith’s hand and looked at him practically lost for words. They were both a little surprised at each other's actions but it somehow felt only natural. Keith’s focus shifted to Lance’s mesmerising cerulean irises, but soon his eyes skirted up to a blossoming bruise on his forehead. Keith prayed it had appeared because Lance was clumsy, not for a darker reason. He could ask him about it but he didn't want to dampen the mood. With some reluctance, his eyes stopped trying to assess the damage and he filtered back into the moment.

The moment didn’t last for much longer when he heard a cough behind him. Rather rapidly, Lance let go of Keith’s hand and looked back down at the book Keith had just bought him.

Keith glared at Shiro with as much annoyance he could muster, which Shiro worked out and shrugged his shoulders with a sheepish smile. Shiro tapped his watch with some urgency and Keith sighed. No, he could not have five more minutes as Shiro had already given him them.

“I have to get going, but it was very nice seeing you again, Lance. I hope to see you around soon.” Informed Keith, his voice raising in a hopeful lilt.   
Lance broke into a smile, with a shy blush, and a seeming sigh of relief, “Yes, that would be great. Until the next time.” Waved Lance who was undoubtedly a little disappointed that this perfect moment had to finish so quickly. 

Keith was barely a tick away from the stall when Shiro smiled and raised his eyebrows - “So… who is Lance?”

“It’s personal-” Keith replied, Shiro shoving him playfully, “but I will tell you all about it back at the castle.”

“Tell him all about what?” Interrogated Pidge who popped up next to him. Keith groaned as Pidge looked at him with expectant eyes that gleamed with mischief.

“Well you have to meet with your father first before you fill us all in.” Informed Shiro, swiping up on a timetable that materialised from his arm. 

Keith rolled his eyes… “Fine.”

“You have to tell me everything later, Lance!” Hunk babbled excitedly. He had spotted Lance talking to the Prince earlier. Hunk realised that Lance had no idea who he was talking to but Hunk thought he would leave that detail out for a while.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” Grumbled Lance but smiled as he looked across to Hunk, “Anyway… I’ve got to get back. See you later.” 

“I’ll be over at about noon with the pastries.” Promised Hunk.

“Thank you so much!” Lance waved and began to make his way back down to the path by the sea with more of a spring in his step than when he came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been a while! I am not abandoning this fic, I love writing it so hopefully I'll be able to squeeze in another update for this and another fic of mine before my summer holidays end :(
> 
> Also, I absolutely loved Voltron Season 7 and the ending has actually kind of canon-nised the context and history i made for this fic so i'm happy about that!  
> Thanks to my m8 Dahna for answering my questions, onwards and upwards!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed that! Check _kiilea on Instagram and kiilea on tumblr!  
> I'm on tumblr: rycbarmerlin and I post stuff from loads of different fandoms!


End file.
